Zutto Zutto
by A Great Ninja's Apprentice
Summary: Kairi is a young women, sick of her life. Only problem is, she can't remember life before she was 18. She's beginning to have flashbacks. Who's this Kagome? And who's the man in red?


English 2 Honors Story Pt. One Kayleigh Fiddes Per 3rd-Miss. Hindman

Kairi sighed as she leaned back in her desk chair. The chair squeaked as she tipped it back, causing shivers to run down her spine. She hated that squeak. She hated the chair. She hated the desk. She hated everything in her damn life. Everything from her dingy apartment to the stupid travel agent company that she worked for.

She sat back up, the chair squeaking again. She gritted her teeth and layed her head on the desk. She could feel another migrane coming on, and she didn't feel like doing a damn thing today, or any other day. She heard footsteps coming down the hall and she mentally groaned, not feeling like any visitors. The door opened and she picked her head up to be greeted by the sight of her young secretary, Jenny.

"Miss. Kairi?" She paused, as if she required permission to talk. Kairi nodded, and placed her head back into her arms folded across her desk. "You had a phone call from a Mr. Johnstiton?" She read from a piece of paper, fumbling over the name. "He said your rent was pass due. He said if it's not in by the end of the week you'll be evicted, and this time he means it." Kairi snorted into her arms. How many times had she heard that? She lifted an arm out from under her and waved it, signiling that she had heard.

She heard the door shut, and the sound of Jenny's footsteps leading away. She got up once again, slipping on her shoes. She tapped her toes twice on the floor (it was an old habit), and picked up her purse, eyeing the pile of papers on her desk. She'd deal with her paperwork tomorrow. No overtime for her today. 'Probably not ever again.' she snorted. She could hear her mother now: "Life is just peachy, isn't it?"

She walked out of the building, and down the steps to the parking lot. It was growing darker, the skys clouding over. Looks like the storms the weather-man predictied were moving in. She got to her car, a used Mazda Tribute, and began the every-day routine of digging through her purse for her car keys.

She finally managed to grasp the pokemon-like keyring, and pulled that out, her car keys dangling and jingling beneith it. She clicked the button, and the car unlocked with a 'click!'. Pulling the driver's door open, she sat down in the seat, sliding the keys into the ignition. As she shut the door, the car started, reveling the needle to be below 'empty'. She banged her head aginst the steering wheel, cursing fate. She lifted her head and she shifted into drive, and pulled out of the parking lot. It wasn't long before it began to drizzle, and then an all out pour-down began. She turned on her wipers fully, but it was still was difficult to see.

Luckily the gas station was just down the street, in view, and she turned her blinker on, changing lanes. Pulling into the gas station, she drove to the nearest open pump, grabbed her credit card, and got out of her car, She slid her card into the slot, picking up the regular unleaded pump. She filled her gas tank, and press the button to receive a reciept. The machine spit it out, and she ripped it out, shoving it into her purse, along with her credit card. Her cell phone rang, but she ignored it. She got into her car, and just sat there.

She clutched her head. She could feel a sharp pain in the back of her skull, and it wouldn't go away. It became unbarable, and she clutched the wheel, her knuckles turning white. It lasted for about 15 seconds then subsided. She wiped her face, noticing that her eyes and cheeks were wet. She shook her head, and dicided to take a few Excedrin Migrane when she got home. She reached up and pulled her hair out of her tight bun, letting her long brown hair fall to the middle of her back.

She did a u-turn in the station, and pulled out of it, going left, She pulled onto the highway, straining to see. She managed to notice that the highway was unusually deserted, and an eriee sort of lonleyness overtook her. Something was nagging at her. What did the fates have in store for her now?

Another stabbing pain in the back of her head shook the thought from her. This pain was unlike any she had ever felt. She gripped the steering wheel as tight as she could, turning her knuckles white again. She couldn't concentrate on the road and she was beginning to loose herself to the darkness. She felt herself turn around and she managed to figure out that she was rolling in the median of the highway. She couldn't feel the glass hitting her, and she couldn't feel anything but the pain in the back of her head that was fading. She succomed to the blackness, which she noticed was a warm feeling, and she went limp, her keys jingling as they swang back in forth in the overtuned car. 


End file.
